Computers and other network devices are increasingly interconnected over private and public networks (e.g. cloud networks), which exposes them to an increased risk of attack. A data breach or data exfiltration is one type of attack that occurs when data is taken from within a computer network by an unauthorized or bad actor. Bad actors employ various techniques to steal sensitive information from a computer network.
Conventional systems may encrypt stored data in an effort to make it harder for a bad actor to read exfiltrated data. Encrypting the stored data provides some level of protection, however bad actors are still able to obtain large amounts of data. Bad actors may also obtain an encryption key for the data using data exfiltration. Once data leaves the network, the network is unable to protect the data. This means that once data has been exfiltrated, bad actors can use more time intensive processes (e.g. brute force) to decrypt the data. It is desirable to provide a technical solution that enables a network to protect its data and to mitigate damage caused by events like data breaches.